Dos Días
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Harry's POV: Existen palabras que se deben decir, sentimientos que no se deben ocultar. Lamentablemente tuve que arruinarlo todo para comprenderlo - Harmony Forever!


Dos días

**Dos días**

Tan solo han pasado dos días, dos inmensos días, dos interminables días. Nunca había sentido el peso del tiempo hasta este momento. Supongo que tenía que comprender cuan insignificante es todo si ella no esta a mi lado. Ni siquiera este jugo de naranja sabe lo suficientemente bueno si ella no me observa mientras lo bebo. Dejo el vaso en el lavaplatos con la mitad del jugo intacto, y así ha sido durante estos dos días. La última vez que comí algo con ganas fue cuando cenamos juntos.

No puedo creer que no le haya podido decir lo que ella quería escuchar, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirle lo que siento por ella?, tengo claro que es lo que siento pero me es tan difícil decírselo, talvez solo me siento extraño ante la idea de decírselo y es que nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona. Lo peor es que ella cree que yo no siento nada serio por ella, cree que para mí esto es algo pasajero, algo que no tiene mucha importancia. Pero no es así, para mí esto que tenemos es algo sumamente importante, y cómo no lo sería siendo ella quien es, es decir, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la persona por la cual moriría sin ni siquiera cuestionármelo, creí que todas esas cosas le daban una idea acerca de mis sentimientos… pero ella necesitaba escucharlo y yo no pude decírselo.

Esto de expresarme siempre ha sido una dificultad para mí, digamos que durante mi infancia no se demostró mucho cariño que digamos, pero ella si lo hizo y yo tampoco nunca le retribuí todo el amor que durante años me ha dado. Sinceramente apesto en este aspecto, y lo peor es que lo estoy arruinando todo en el mejor momento de nuestra relación. Tengo… no, necesito arreglar esto. Voy a ver a Hermione y le diré todo esto que he estado pensando desde que se fue, no sé como pero tengo que hacerlo, no voy a perder lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida por miedo a decirle lo que siento. Aunque creo que primero debería bañarme y arreglarme, no puedo permitir que Hermione me vea así.

_**Dos horas después…**_

Por lo que Ron me contó, Hermione se ha estado quedando con Ginny. Espero que este aquí. Veo la puerta del departamento de la hermana de Ron y siento mis manos sudar antes de tocar el timbre, ni siquiera sé porqué no me aparecí… en realidad si lo sé, no quiero irrumpir en el hogar de Ginny así como así y más importante aún, temo a como reaccione Hermione cuando sepa que estoy aquí. Sin más preámbulos toco el timbre y espero a que la puerta se abra. Mi corazón late aún más rápido al sentir que alguien abre la puerta

Harry – el tono despectivo de Ginny en conjunto con la mueca de su rostro me indica que mi visita no le agrada demasiado

Hola Ginny – trato de sonreírle aunque creo que solo me sale una muy mala mueca

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Si las miradas mataran creo que no seguiría de pie frente a la puerta de Ginny

Ehh… quisiera saber si Hermione está aquí – Soné temeroso y es que la mirada de Ginny cada vez se está poniendo peor

Harry, tú sabes que ella está aquí – se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja

Sí, lo sé – aclaro mi garganta y la miro seriamente – Podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella –

Supongo que ahora que tú quieres hablar ella te debe escuchar – Sabía que Ginny no m lo haría fácil, pero francamente me está sacando de mis casillas

Ginny, no te quiero ofender, pero esto es un asunto entre Hermione y yo, sé que es tu mejor amiga, pero yo soy su novio y creo tener el derecho de verla y hablar con ella – Ginny alza aún más sus cejas y yo me sorprendo ante mi mismo porque finalmente le he puesto un nombre a mi relación con Hermione. Soy su novio y nunca me había sentido tan bien como en este momento, siempre he sentido que pertenezco a ella pero debo decir que en este momento lo siento más que nunca.

Entonces eres un pésimo novio porque la has tratado muy mal – Debería hacerla callar, sé que podría, todos conocen mi temperamento y eso me serviría de excusa perfecta porque lo que me provoca Ginny en este momento es volarle la cabeza a punta de hechizos, pero algo me dice que mejor será que me calme.

Lo sé, he sido un idiota… por eso quiero hablar con ella, ¿Puedes dejarme verla? – Sé que ve en mis ojos sinceridad, sé que ella sabe que estoy hablando en serio y sé que esa sonrisa es una buena señal.

De acuerdo, pero si te pregunta dile que te lo hice más difícil – Me cierra un ojo y yo le sonrío. Aunque esta sonrisa tiene más nerviosismo que alegría, Ginny me deja pasar y me indica la habitación del fondo.

¿Me veo bien? – Creo que si no fuera yo me reiría de mí mismo

Supongo que sí, yo te arreglaría el cabello pero no te preocupes, a Hermione le gusta así – Asiento y dejo de mirarla para caminar hasta el fondo y encontrarme con mi Hermione. Toco la puerta que esta semi-abierta y la veo con su seria mirada observando algún punto en la ventana que está frente a ella. Ella sabe que estoy aquí, sin embargo ni siquiera quiere mirarme, un síntoma bastante malo para mí, por muy enojada que siempre este Hermione conmigo al menos siempre me mira.

Hermione, vine a hablar contigo – la miro nerviosamente esperando que al menos me mire, ella emite algo parecido a un bufido pero sigue sin mirarme

Y se puede saber de qué quieres hablar – el tono es una mezcla de ironía y resentimiento, sé que está herida y por supuesto que sé que yo soy el culpable

De lo que pasó el otro día –

Eso es lo último de lo que quiero hablar Harry – Finalmente me mira pero hubiera preferido que sus ojos no estuvieran tan tristes, me mata verla así y aún más porque es todo mi culpa. Tomando mi valor Gryffindor me acerco a ella.

Tenemos que hablarlo cariño – Me pongo frente a ella y me mira como si quisiera matarme por llamarla así

¿Ahora es cuando te vas a poner cariñoso Harry? Por favor, no necesito que finjas solo para hacerme creer que me quieres –

Pero Hermione, no entiendes que… -

No Harry, lo que no entiendo es cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo poco que lo nuestro significa para ti. ¡Por Merlín! Estamos conociéndonos desde los 11 años y ni siquiera sabes si me quieres, hasta para una persona como tú eso es algo inaceptable – Se voltea y creo que no me esperaba verla tan exaltada

Por supuesto que te quiero Hermione, has sido mi mejor amiga siempre y siempre te he valorado y respetado por eso. Fuiste, eres y serás la mujer más importante en mi vida. Creí que lo tenías claro –

Creías… tú todo lo crees, crees que sé lo que sientes por mí, crees que estamos bien así como estamos, crees que me quieres, crees que no necesito escuchar aunque sea una maldita vez algo que me indique que somos más que amigos, y si quieres puedo seguir eternamente – Busco su rostro y la veo enrojecida de la furia, sé que no es el momento pero no puedo pasar por alto lo encantadora que se ve cuando se enoja, bueno será mejor que me concentre.

Lo sé, he estado dando por sentado muchas cosas, especialmente las que tienen que ver con nosotros y lo siento, de verdad lo siento Hermione. ¿Me puedes mirar por favor? – tomo su barbilla y de una manera no muy delicada retira mi mano de su rostro

Por lo menos ahora sé que existe un nosotros – Al menos logré que me mirara

Así es, existe un nosotros, existe desde hace mucho tiempo y también se podría decir que somos novios – La veo fruncir el entrecejo y mejor sigo hablando esperando no volver a equivocarme – Al menos yo te considero en esa forma, para mí eres mi novia, aparte de mi mejor amiga claro está – las facciones de su rostro se relajan un poco pero se cruza de brazos dándome a entender que aún está molesta

¿Eso es lo que teníamos que hablar? – Nuevamente no me mira

No, hay más cosas… como lo que siento por ti – Logré captar su atención

Harry… - Mira el suelo y parece entristecerse nuevamente – si lo que sea que me vas a decir ahora lo vas a hacer por obligación preferiría que dejemos esto hasta aquí, talvez yo me proyecté demasiado con esto que teníamos… -

Tenemos – La miro seriamente, no puedo creer que siquiera este pensando la posibilidad de no seguir con esto – Hermione ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? –

No puedo ser la única que quiera estar en esta relación –

¡Pero no lo eres! ¿Crees que si no fueras importante para mí hubiera venido aquí?, el hecho de que hace dos días me hubieras tomado por sorpresa no significa que esto que hemos formado se va a ir por la borda – Me acerco aún más a ella mirándola fijamente y porqué no decirlo, sintiéndome un poco enojado también – Tú lo significas todo para mí, absolutamente todo, si no existieras ni siquiera tendría un buen motivo por el cual respirar, todo lo que vale la pena en mi vida lo he conseguido gracias a ti. Podría prescindir de todo el mundo menos de ti – Me siento un poco agitado y la miro con una determinación y emoción impregnadas en mi voz que jamás había sentido antes – Si querías saber qué es lo que siento por ti Hermione, aquí lo tienes, soy dependiente de ti, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien, estoy prácticamente volviéndome loco desde que hace dos días me dejaste solo en ese departamento que es un simple espacio vacío si no estás ahí para iluminarlo. Necesito que estés conmigo, necesito escuchar tu respiración junto a la mía cada mañana, necesito que me mires cuando bebo jugo de naranja porque o sino este no tiene sabor para mí… ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera el jugo de naranja tiene sabor para mí si no me miras mientras lo bebo… - Sé que suena ridículo y hasta ella lo encuentra ridículo y lo sé, no puedo evitar reírme al darme cuenta de lo patética que es mi vida si no estoy con Hermione y también puedo ver como ella se ríe seguramente de lo mismo que yo.

Vaya, y yo que tan solo te consideraba lindo – Se ríe y me mira como usualmente hacía hacerlo antes de que este incidente ocurriese

Creí que después de esa confesión sería algo más que lindo – Le sonrío y ahora ella se acerca más a mí.

Sabes que te amo Harry, de algún extraño modo siempre he estado enamorada de ti –

¿Extraño modo? –

Solo alguien tan loca como yo se enamoraría de ti – Se ríe y casi inconscientemente la abrazo, extrañaba tanto escuchar su risa y más cuando el que la provoca soy yo

Talvez estés loca, pero gracias a Merlín eres mi loca – La miro sonreír y casi es una imagen celestial ante mí, no puedo resistir esto y una vez más hago sus labios míos y esa sensación de felicidad me embarga otra vez, al igual que la última vez que la besé hace dos días, si esto no es estar enamorado, no creo que lo logre descifrar alguna vez.

Luego de besarnos se abraza a mí y siento como suspira fuertemente contra mi pecho y talvez hasta siente los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, todo provocado por un beso de ella.

Hermione ¿Esto quiere decir que estamos bien? – Se separa de mí y me ve tiernamente

Creo que nunca te había escuchado decir cosas tan profundas en todo el tiempo que te conozco y que me las hayas dicho a mí me hace entender que de verdad soy importante para ti - ¿Importante? Esta mujer debe estar sorda o algo por el estilo ¿Acaso no escucho todo lo que dije?

No eres importante para mí, lo eres todo para mí – Siento mis mejillas enrojecer, talvez lo dije muy serio y prefiero mirar a otro lado

Harry, te sonrojaste – No me digas – ¡Nunca te habías visto más lindo en tu vida! – Si sigue diciéndome cosas así me voy a enrojecer aún más.

Supongo que eso es lo que provocas en mí – Hermione se me acerca y me da uno de esos besos que sabes que nunca en la vida se te van a olvidar.

Comenzaré a sonrojarme más a menudo – Me sonríe y creo que ahora debo preguntar lo que tengo que preguntar - ¿Volverás a casa cariño? –

Por supuesto, la verdad es que te extrañaba mucho –

No creo que más que yo –

¿Ahora vamos a competir por quién quiere más a quién? –

No es necesario competir, yo te amo mucho más – Me mira y tan solo niega con su cabeza mientras sonríe.

Nunca me voy a cansar de escuchar eso – Ella comienza a recoger las pocas cosas que se llevo hace dos días y yo la ayudo

De verdad espero que jamás te canses de escuchar eso –

No lo haré, no te preocupes – Nos besamos nuevamente y guarda sus en la mochila que se había traído - ¿Quieres aparecerte o quieres que vayamos a comer algo? –

¿Tienes hambre? –

Sí, y mucha –

No me digas que no has comido nada desde… -

Sí, ese día oficialmente morí – golpea mi brazo y se ríe mientras salimos del cuarto

Nos despedimos de Ginny y vamos a comer algo –

De acuerdo, a todo esto, hablando de Ginny, me hizo muy difícil poder pasar a verte, creí que me iba a hechizar – Un poco exagerado, pero solo hago lo que Ginny me pidió

No me extraña, me dijo que no te iba a dejar pasar a pesar de que yo dijera lo contrario – Esa Ginny… no importa. la veo agradecerle a Ginny por su hospitalidad y le dice algunas cosas que no logro escuchar pero lo importante es que se va conmigo, luego de abrazar a la pelirroja se acerca a mí y toma mi mano mientras yo me despido de Ginny con mi otra mano.

¿Dónde quieres ir? – Me pregunta mientras me sonríe con esa sonrisa marca registrada de Hermione, esa sonrisa que simplemente amo

Donde tú quieras, con tal que estés conmigo no me importa donde estemos – Me besa suavemente los labios y luego de acomodar su mochila en mi hombro comenzamos a caminar a quien sabe donde, lo único que me importa es que su mano me lleva junto a ella y espero que lo siga haciendo por toda la eternidad.

**FIN **

_**Notas de la Autora: **__¡Hola! ¡Al fin terminé un fic1 ¡¡Ehhhhhhh!! xD. No saben cuanto me costó escribir este fic, prácticamente estuve todo el día rompiéndome la cabeza para que quedara decente, pero puedo decir que el resultado me gustó, así que me siento realizada xD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y merezca algún review. De antemano muchas gracias por leer y espero que estén muy bien _

_Besos!!_

_**Sunshine-hh **_


End file.
